


the plot

by ollietwist



Series: Penderwick Oneshots [6]
Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Gen, Sibllings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollietwist/pseuds/ollietwist
Summary: Just some siblings have some good sibling bonding and definitely not doing anything suspicious
Relationships: Batty Penderwick & Ben Penderwick
Series: Penderwick Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the plot

**Author's Note:**

> So indigo-indigo posted [this picture](https://indigo-indigo.tumblr.com/post/631720851763511296/penderwick-babies-i-got-to-thinking-at-last-would) on tumblr which got me thinking Batty and Ben shenanigans since they're the closest in age and are definitely ride-or-die siblings. So shout out to indigo-indigo for the inspiration!

“You can’t tell mom.”

“Why?”

“Batty.”

Batty rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine. I won’t tell her how much Monster you’ve hoarded in your room. But you owe me.”

Ben sighed, “When don’t I?

Batty chuckled as they made their way out to the car, arms loaded with energy drinks from Walmart.

“Okay so explain to me how you’re going to sneak this inside without anyone noticing.”

“Easy. Dad won’t notice cause he’ll be in his office reading something over a new plant classification that was just released. You’re going to distract Mom by asking about dinner. All the while Lydia will be taking her nap as I sneak past her room. Easy.”

Batty opened the side door of Flashvan. “Sure. But you aren’t exactly known for your stealth and you might have missed Lydia’s nap window. Also don’t you think Lydia’s a little old to be taking a nap? Plus Mom is nearly as bad as cooking as Skye. She might just answer that we’re getting takeout.”

“Have a little optimism,” said Ben as he set the boxes in the car. “Everyone loves a good nap. Also Mom is nowhere near as bad as Skye. You just hate broccoli.”

“First off, broccoli is disgusting and second, I said nearly. That’s a solid qualifier.” She put the key in the ignition and Flashvan rattled to a start.

“Not gonna lie, I’m surprised this thing is still running,” said Batty.

“Same. It’s a miracle it survived Skye’s driving.”

“I think you mean Jane’s.”

“No I mean Skye’s. She’s aggressive. The number of times someone has honked at her is ridiculous. I still have nightmares that someone’s going to get out of a car and fist fight her one day.”

“Yeah but Jane’s gay and we all know gays can’t drive.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Jane makes that joke about herself one time and Skye makes a comment that you’re better than Jane and suddenly Jane is the worst driver out of all of you.”

“Okay then? Who’s the worst?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

“Ben. It’s literally just us.”

“Yeah but I say something and you’re going to text some group chat and reveal my answer and suddenly I’m going to deal with passive-agressive comments at Thanksgiving and I won’t be able to finesse my way to Walmart for a month.”

“I see your priorities are in order here.”

“What can I say? Energy drinks are the blood in my veins.”

“You’re a freshman. You shouldn’t be addicted to energy drinks yet.”

“Hey. Middle school changes you.”

“Not to this extent.”

“Don’t judge my life choices.”

“Oh, I’ll judge as long as I’m your taxi.”

“I could always find someone else.”

“Who? All your friends can’t drive yet and Mom hates Monster and Dad won’t go against her on that.”

“I said I’d find someone.”

They pulled onto Gardam Street. “Are you sure this plan will work?” asked Batty.

“Yeah. It has before.”

“Before was when Lydia had a ballet recital. This is Saturday afternoon.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Batty parked in the driveway and turned the car off. “Sure you will. And I’ll pass physics with flying colors. Miracles happen.”

“Just go distract Mom.”

“Pushy much?”

But Batty walked inside and set the keys in the basket in the foyer. She made her way to the kitchen to grab an apple and there was Iantha looking over a cookbook.

“Hey.”

She looked up from the book, eyes wide behind her glasses. “Hello dear. Where were you?”

Batty shrugged. “Running some errands.” Not a lie, not the full truth.

She narrowed her eyes. “Ben didn’t go with you, did he?”

“He did. He just wanted an excuse to leave the house.” Just then Batty heard the door open, most likely Ben carrying a box of Monster.

“Did you go to Walmart?”

“Yeah. I was looking for something but they didn’t have it. I’ll just go to Target later or order it online.” Footsteps could be heard pattering up the stairs.

“What was it?”

“Um, a recorder?”

“What?”

“I was looking for a recorder.”

“Why?”

“Cause they’re funny and I need to prove to the woodwind section that I can play their instruments. Playing a recorder will just anger them more.” Muffled sounds could be heard from upstairs. Batty resisted from rolling her eyes. Ben probably ran into Lydia who was not sleeping.

“Why do you need to play a woodwind instrument?”

Batty rolled her eyes. “Because Damian the clarinet said that everyone can play piano and it takes real skill to play a woodwind. I mean I agree on the double-reed front but piano is difficult. And Jeffery plays plenty of woodwinds so why can’t I? But no one will let me borrow their instrument, so I’ve resorted to a recorder.”

In reality Batty had no need for a recorder. Damian had made a stupid comment as a joke and played Chopsticks like every kid but there was no real need for Batty to play a woodwind.

“And what do you intend to do with this recorder once you’re done with it?”

Batty shrugged. “Pass it to Lydia? She seems like she could be musical. Jane might enjoy it as well just for the novelty of having it.”

Light conversation could be heard upstairs along with a few thuds, indicating that Lydia was indeed awake and caught Ben in the middle of the act. He had at least another trip still to make if he wanted to get everything out of Flashvan, which he did since Iantha would use the car soon.

“So what are you planning for dinner?”

Iantha looked back down to her cookbook. “I was thinking possibly a meatloaf or perhaps a roast but I’m not sure. Plus no matter what, it’s going to take a little while for the meat to thaw. Do you have any suggestions?”

“We could just get takeout. Chinese doesn’t sound too bad.”

“We had Chinese a few nights ago when I burned the chicken. Plus Lydia doesn’t care for it.”

Batty caught sight of Ben as he headed back into the garage. He gave her a thumbs up meaning she still had to stall.

“What if instead of a meatloaf or roast we made hamburgers?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Iantha mused. “Actually, that’s a really good idea.”

“No!” Lydia came bounding into the kitchen red hair wild. “I don’t like hamburgers!”

“Yes you do,” said Batty. “You ate one just the other day.”

“No. I don’t like hamburgers.”

“Okay then sweetie. What do you want for dinner then?”

“Hot dog!”

Batty rolled her eyes. “Lyds, that’s close enough to a hamburger.”

“No it’s not!”

“We could make some hot dogs as well.”

“Mom, there’s only five of us and we ran out of hot dogs,” said Batty. “You’d have to go to the store and get those only for Lydia to decide that she wants a burger and doesn’t touch the hot dog.”

“Well I already have to go to the store, and I should pick up some more things for the hamburgers. I think we just ran out of ketchup the other day as well.”

Batty once more heard the sound of the garage door closing. She was so close.

“We don’t need ketchup. And we have everything else we need for burgers for tonight. I could even make some homemade fries.”

“Gross!”

“Lydia you love my fries.”

“I do not!”

“Mom, let’s just make burgers and call it a night. Lydia will eat it anyway.”

“Will not!”

“You won’t even remember you said that,” muttered Batty.

“Let’s ask Ben’s opinion. Ben!”

Muffled thumping from upstairs. “Yeah Mom?”

“Come downstairs.”

Ben bounded down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen, eyes bright. “What’s up?”

“What do you think of burgers for dinner?”

“Sounds awesome, as long as there’s ketchup.”

Batty groaned. Iantha smiled at her. “Looks like I’m going to the store. You can still make your fries sweetie.” She kissed the top of Batty’s head. “Now where are those keys?”

Iantha left the kitchen and Batty turned her glare to Ben. “You just had to say you needed ketchup.”

“What? I used the rest of it when eating my mac and cheese.”

“First off gross. Second of all, you just ruined all my stalling and proving Lydia wrong.”

“It’s fine. Your stalling went great. I got everything out. And Batty, you should really find a better hobby than arguing with a five year old.”

“I’m eight!”

Ben shrugged. “Point still stands.”

“Why do I even help you?”

“Because you love me.”

“Sure.”

“Batty? Ben?” asked Iantha as she reentered the kitchen. “Do either of you want to explain this Walmart receipt to me?”

Batty laughed and patted Ben’s shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen. “This is all you little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
